The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotating machinery. More particularly, the subject matter relates to an assembly for measuring pressure in a turbine system.
In a turbine system, such as a steam turbine system, fluid flow is directed to selected portions of the turbine system to enable production of mechanical energy. Parameters relating to the fluid flow in the system may be measured to evaluate efficiency and performance for a particular turbine design. For example, pressure may be tested at selected locations in the turbine system using pressure tap assemblies. In certain locations, space for installation of the pressure tap assembly is reduced, causing difficulties when attempting to properly seal the assembly in the component. Fluid leaks at the pressure tap assembly proximate the main flow path can disrupt fluid flow, lead to measurement errors and reduce the accuracy of turbine efficiency calculations.